Declaração
by Dark Shaka Ficwriter
Summary: Aldebaran faz uma surpresa para Mu durante o Natal. Yaoi - Aldebaran x Mu.


Declaração

- Puxa vida, foi realmente uma surpresa você ter vindo – disse o ariano, ajudando o parceiro a se livrar da neve que cobria sua roupa.

- Você acha que ia deixar você passar o Natal sozinho com o garoto? – perguntou o taurino, enquanto tirava o casaco quente, pendurando-o em um cabide – Onde está Kiki?

- Já foi deitar. Ele não agüentou esperar até meia-noite. Nunca agüenta.

O moreno sorriu e foi até a mesa, tirando alguns embrulhos de dentro de sua mochila. Mu se aproximou para ver o que era e se deparou com uma ceia de Natal completa.

- Por Zeus! O que andou aprontando, Aldebaran?

- Eu fiz uma ceia para nós três. Deu um trabalhão, mas consegui trazer tudo sem derrubar. Pena que agora está fria. Me ajude a colocar isso no forno, sim?

- Seu bobo! Porque foi se importar comigo?

- Vamos, tente se animar que é noite de Natal.

O ariano concordou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sim, era noite de natal e seu maior presente era ter o amigo ao seu lado.

- Certo, vamos esquentar isso rapidinho em meu forno que a mesa já está posta. Estou faminto e acredito que você também está.

Quando um novo Mestre assumiu o Santuário sob circunstâncias nebulosas, Mu optou por se refugiar em Jamiel – atitude foi mal vista pelo alto comando. Apesar de conhecerem sua localização, não se atreviam a invadir o local. A região era tida como perigosa por muitos e o Santuário parecia não ter interesse em deslocar tropas numa missão conturbada apenas para capturar um desertor.

Aldebaran era o único que se atrevia a desafiar a paisagem traiçoeira para visitá-lo. Mu se sentia culpado pelo amigo, que se expunha a todos aqueles riscos. Não conseguia mentir: adorava ficar junto dele, mas seu coração doía só de imaginar o que poderia lhe acontecer enquanto percorresse os caminhos traiçoeiros da montanha. Porém, quando o brasileiro chegava, tudo era alegria! E ele rezava, implorava para que o tempo nunca mais passasse e eles pudessem ficar ali, juntos.

Na verdade, Aldebaran também não tinha a menor vontade de retornar ao Santuário – local que evocava santidade apenas no nome. Não gostava nem mesmo de pensar no dia de volta. Queria ser esquecido ali em Jamiel. Se pudesse, compraria uma passagem apenas de ida para aquele paraíso encravado nas montanhas que escondia uma bela e misteriosa pérola, a qual, apenas ele conhecia o real valor.

Mu era o seu único amigo de verdade. Ele tinha amizade com todos no Santuário, mas nenhum deles era Mu. Era nele que Aldebaran confiava, era com ele que mantinha seus laços mais fortes.

Esse sentimento forte era mútuo. Mu considerava que se o exílio havia lhe dado algo de bom, esse algo era uma amizade ainda mais sólida com Aldebaran. Enquanto haviam vivido no Santuário, eram unha e carne. Quando se exilou, esperava que a solidão fosse sua única companheira. Estava errado: Touro fez o que pôde para encontrá-lo naquele fim de mundo.

Áries bem sabia que qualquer outro Cavaleiro poderia acompanhá-lo durante as viagens, porém, preferia que as coisas continuassem daquele modo. Gostava de ficar à sós com Aldebaran. Importava-se apenas com ele e se sentia triste quando ele partia ao final de cada visita.

Certa vez, ouviu seu Mestre falar sobre o amor. Era muito jovem à época e não compreendeu exatamente o que Shion queria lhe dizer, no entanto, agora vivia se perguntando se o que sentia por Aldebaran era amor ou uma forte amizade. Tinha um desejo constante de estar próximo do brasileiro. Quando recebia seus abraços, sentia um aperto no coração e um nó na garganta.

Touro também sentia algo semelhante. Toda a vez que partia, sentia o peito queimar. Queimava porque não queria desfazer aqueles abraços, porque não queria deixar de acariciar aqueles belos cabelos arroxeados ou admirar o sorriso muito branco do ariano.

Considerava-se um homem de sorte por ter estabelecido aquela relação tão sincera: Mu não deixava que qualquer pessoa tivesse intimidades com ele. Muitos o descreviam como uma pessoa fria, muitas vezes, desprovida de sentimentos, incapaz até mesmo de sorri.

Aldebaran sabia que Áries não sorria para qualquer pessoa: fora treinado para ser uma pessoa austera e taciturna. Contudo, quando estavam juntos, era constantemente brindado com a visão daquele belo sorriso. Por isso, esforçava-se muito para deixá-lo contente.

- É quase meia-noite. Acho que esse Natal será o melhor da minha vida – Mu comentou com sinceridade, admirando a mesa a arrumada.

- Não precisa mentir, bobo. Esse Natal não será nada comparado aos outros que passamos no Santuário. O pessoal animado, muita comida, bebida, presentes...

- Eu nunca ficava muito tempo após a ceia. Os presentes que eu ganhava eram sempre piores do que os que eu dava – com exceção dos que eu recebia de você, claro! – e o Miro sempre tentava me deixar de porre.

- Mas era divertido. – o moreno ainda insistiu sorrindo.

- Quando eles não tentavam invadir meu templo e fazer bagunça era divertido sim.

- Agora que você falou, estou com dó do Shaka.

Mu não conseguiu agüentar e começou a rir alto. À essas horas, o virginiano já deveria estar xingando Miro, Máscara da Morte e Shura de todos os palavrões possíveis e imagináveis, tanto em grego quanto em sânscrito.

- Ainda bem que quando eles tentavam fazer algo, você me defendia – Mu disse, olhando para o chão. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava corado após dizer aquilo. Sentiu o a mão de Aldebaran tocar-lhe o queixo e erguer sua cabeça lentamente.

- É porque você é muito importante para mim – o taurino disse, aproximando seu rosto do dele. A temperatura em seus corpos se elevava rapidamente e Mu fechou os olhos, como se estivesse esperando ansiosamente pelo que ia acontecer.

Sentiram os lábios se tocando e as mãos envolvendo os corpos um do outro. Os amantes se abraçaram com força, aprofundando o beijo. O gosto da saliva, o calor, o carinho... tudo era novo para os dois jovens que já não suportavam mais viver um sem o outro.

Ambos sentiam a dor de passarem os dias um longe do outro. Amarguravam essa dor em silêncio. Mas naquela noite, todo aquele sentimento ruim desapareceu para dar espaço a algo, algo que eles esperavam há muito tempo.

- Mu, me desculpe... eu não devia...

- Não devia ter demorado tanto. – o ariano respondeu corado, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele – É muito triste amar uma pessoa por tanto tempo e guardar isso apenas para você, sem poder beijá-la ou dizer tudo o que sente, não concorda?

A voz era calma, doce. Um belo sorriso iluminava seus lábios.

- Então, vamos matar a vontade de todos esses anos, Mu.

E novamente, levantou o rosto do ariano, beijando-lhe a testa, a face e, novamente, os lábios, de forma duradoura e intensa. O lemuriano correspondeu, enlaçando seus braços em torno do pescoço do moreno, que conduzia o beijo sem pressa, apenas aproveitando o carinho.

Ao fim do beijo, os dois ficaram abraçados por um longe tempo, se declarando, trocando carícias. Um atropelava a frase do outro, mas isso não importava. Apenas queriam ficar juntos, dizer o quanto se amavam e que nunca mais iam se separar. Apenas queria fazer daquela noite a mais especial de todas.

O relógio deu doze badaladas, marcando meia-noite.

- Feliz Natal, Mu.

- Feliz Natal para você também, Alde.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você – disse Aldebaran, indo até a mochila.

- O que? Eu disse para não se preocupar com isso! – falou Mu, um tanto chateado pela importância que Aldebaran dava às coisas materiais. Sempre vinha para Jamiel, aparecia carregado de presentes.

- Se você não gostar desse, prometo que nunca mais trago nenhum presente – ele então deu um pequeno embrulho para Mu, que o pegou um tanto apreensivo, sem muito entusiasmo, pois ele não havia comprado nada para Aldebaran – Se não servir, acho que você consegue dar um jeito usando sua forj... – não teve tempo de completar a frase: o ariano abraçou-o com força, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Na pequena caixa havia duas alianças de prata.

- Eu amo você – foi tudo o que Mu conseguiu dizer.

- E eu também te amo – respondeu Aldebaran, abraçando-o com carinho. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

Realmente, aquele Natal ia ser bastante feliz.


End file.
